Jubia Lokser
"}} Jubia Lokser (ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā), Juvia Loxar 'dans l'anime et le manga, est une Mage d'Eau qui, avant de faire partie de Fairy Tail, faisait partie de la Guilde Phantom Lord où elle était l'une des 4 Éléments. On la surnomme la "Fille de l'Eau". Apparence JUVIAAMOUREUSE.jpg|Jubia à Phantom Lord Juvia miss ft.png|Jubia à Fairy Tail Juvia S.jpg|Jubia après Edolas Juvia.png|Jubia au Grands Jeux À sa première apparition, Jubia Lokser avait les cheveux bleus, lisses, et dont les extrémités finissaient en rouleau orientés vers l'extérieur. Elle portait un manteau hivernal bleu qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux, surmonté d'une petite fourrure. Son manteau était orné d'un Teru Teru Bôzu, près de son cou. Elle portait également des cuissardes noires, ainsi qu'un chapeau rond et haut. Lors de son adhésion à la guilde Fairy Tail, Jubia avait changé radicalement d'apparence. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux, avait échangé son manteau par une robe blanche et un corset bleu, remplacé son chapeau par une sorte de bonnet bleu et opté pour des gants blancs qui atteignaient ses coudes. Elle porte le logo de la guilde en bleu, sur sa jambe gauche. Mais apprenant que le Grey d'Edolas était amoureux de la Jubia d'Edolas, qui arborait son ancienne coiffure enroulée, elle fit le choix de reprendre son ancienne apparence. Bien entendu dans l'espoir de lui plaire, comme toujours. Pendant l'arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, elle change de nouveau d'apparence: sa tenue est gris foncé, elle porte une broche en forme de papillon doré, ses cuissardes sont marrons et ses cheveux sont lisses, tout en étant un peu plus désordonnés. Personnalité thumb|left|Le caractère calme de Jubia Elle est folle amoureuse de Grey et elle considère Lucy comme sa rivale, mais aussi comme son amie. Avant Jubia était une fille calme et impassible, mais maintenant qu'elle est rentrée à Fairy Tail, elle est beaucoup plus joyeuse. Auparavant, la pluie la suivait où qu'elle allait. Elle fabriquait alors de petites poupées traditionelles, les Teru Teru Bôzu, qui étaient censées éloigner la pluie mais ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Depuis qu'elle a rencontrée Grey, Jubia est folle amoureuse de lui et ne laisse à personne le doute de son amour profond envers le mage de glace. thumb|Jubia est jalouse. Mais ce dernier ne semble pas attiré par la mage et préfère rester à distance à certain moment, par peur d'être envahi de : "Monsieur Grey !!", mais la caractéristique propre à Jubia, c'est qu'elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne et elle porte son logo de la guilde sur sa jambe gauche. Son amour pour Grey la pousse souvent à se cacher derrière le tableau des annonces pour l'espionner et elle s'énerve lorsqu'une fille s'approche trop près de Grey. Son amour pour Grey est en quelque sorte un amour comique, seulement intégré dans le manga pour donner une touche d'humour au personnage de Jubia qui était une femme assez impassible, les fantasmes qu'elle se fait à son égard sont une autre facette de sa personnalité douce et sensible. Histoire ''Avant le début de la série thumbJubia était souvent rejetée lorsqu'elle était petite à cause de sa magie de la Pluie. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de chez elle sans que la pluie ne la suive. Etant toujours seule, Jubia n'a eu pour amie qu'une peluche de fantôme. Maître José de la Guilde Phantom Lord lui a ensuite proposé de l'accueillir en tant que membre des 4 Éléments, celui de l'Eau. ''Arc Phantom Lord thumb|left|Jubia, capturant Lucy avec Mister Sol. La Guilde Phantom Lord déclare la guerre à Fairy Tail en détruisant leur guilde et en blessant l'équipe Shadow Gear. Après l'attaque, José Porla envoie Jubia et M. Sol enlever Lucy Heartfilia. Ils la trouvent alors qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie où sont soignés les membres de Shadow Gear. Jubia n'avait pas reconnu Lucy et était passée devant elle sans faire attention, c'est M. Sol qui identifie leur cible. Lucy se prépare à lutter mais Jubia l'emprisonne grâce à sa prison d'eau. Leur mission terminée, Jubia et Mister Sol rapportent Lucy à leur maître. Par la suite, Jubia fait la rencontre de Grey, qui souhaite lui faire avouer où elle a emmené Lucy. Jubia en tombe amoureuse quasi-immédiatement, et elle a peine à l'affronter. Grey n'en a aucune idée, et se méprend sur ses intentions pendant toute la durée du combat, les intentions de Jubia n'étant pas franchement claires non plus. Jubia devient furieuse lorsque Grey annonce préférer donner sa vie plutôt que de livrer Lucy Heartfilia, car Jubia considère ça comme une preuve d'amour envers Lucy et devient jalouse, les attaques de Jubia deviennent bouillantes. Grey l'arrêtera en réussissant à geler l'eau bouillante, mais se trouve en position gênante, car il a sa main sur un sein de Jubia, qui se sent gênée. Celui-ci annule son sort, et s'excuse de son geste involontaire. Jubia voit la gentillesse qu'il y a en lui et lui annonce qu'elle ne peut pas se battre contre lui. Mais elle finit par l'attaquer sérieusement lorsqu'il lui brise le cœur, en faisant remarquer à quel point la pluie est déprimante, ce qui rappelle à Jubia le comportement de tout le monde face à elle, mise à l'écart à cause de la pluie qui la suit partout. Elle s'énerve encore et attaque avec Sierra, mais cette fois l'eau est encore plus chaude qu'avant. Grey, en mauvaise posture à l'intérieur, rassemble toutes ses forces et lance Geyser de glace, et vainc Jubia avec cette dernière attaque. Dans l'animé, Jubia s'apprête à tomber du géant MKII et Grey la rattrape, thumb|Grey et son repas que lui a fait Jubiadans le manga, elle s'écroule par terre. Elle voit alors le soleil pour la première fois, et perd connaissance, le sourire aux lèvres. Jubia vaincue, le géant MKII qui s'apprête à lancer un Briseur Abyssal ralentit. Dans l'animé on peut la voir après la bataille entre les deux guildes offrir un repas anonyme à Grey pour lui faire plaisir. Arc Loki thumb Jubia est aperçue en train de suivre et d'espionner Grey un peu partout où il va. A l'hôtel, elle parvient même à lui procurer une pile d'oreiller pour sa bataille de polochons contre Natsu, sans que personne ne la remarque. C'est en observant l'amitié entre Grey et son équipe, que la jeune femme se rend compte à quel point elle aimerait rejoindre Fairy Tail, et pas seulement pour être auprès du mage de glace. Arc de la Tour du Paradis thumb|left||Jubia, protégeant Grey. Lors du séjour de l'équipe de Natsu au Akane Resort, Jubia se trouve également dans les parages. Elle finit par surmonter sa timidité et elle aborde Grey au casino, et ils prennent un verre ensemble. Elle arbore l’emblème de Fairy Tail à la place de son Teru Teru Bôzu, ce qui permet à Grey de comprendre qu'elle souhaite rejoindre Fairy Tail. Grey accepte de la recommander au maître, mais la prévient que ce sera difficile après les problèmes qu'elle et ceux de Phantom Lord ont causés. Lorsque Simon attaque Grey, Jubia le dissimule dans son propre corps tandis qu'il se fait remplacer par un clone de glace et espère rendre Lucy jalouse en lui disant qu'il en elle et pas en Lucy. Lorsque tous partent secourir Erza, Jubia est de la partie. Elle crée des bulles d'oxygène à toute l'équipe afin qu'il puisse atteindre la tour du paradis en apnée. Elle signale à Lucy qu'elle lui en a donnée une plus petite et lui fait remarquer que cela n'avait pas eu l'air de la gêner. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle aide l'équipe à comprendre que Simon a volontairement ignoré le véritable Grey, et attaqué son clone pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent prendre, prouvant ainsi que Simon est de leur côté. Jubia combat ensuite Vidaldus Taka aux côtés de Lucy. Elle est vite possédée par ce dernier, devant son succube, et attaquant Lucy sous une apparence de rockeuse hard. Lucy est vite dépassée par les attaques de Jubia, mais une fois prisonnière de son corps d'eau, la véritable Jubia parvient à lui transmettre ses sentiments, Lucy reprend donc espoir et invoque Aquarius, elles gagnent en formant un Unison Raid combinant le pouvoir de Jubia et celui de l'esprit aquatique. Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail juvia.jpeg|Jubia au concours de Miss Fairy Tail 200px-Jubia sacrifice herself for Cana and Guild's sake.jpg|Jubia s'est sacrifiée Jubiagreychar.png|Jubia défilant à la parade de Fantasia Juviapierre.png|Jubia transformé en pierre Juviapierre.png|Jubia transformée en pierre Après la défaite de Gerald à la Tour du Paradis, Jubia part devant tout le monde afin d'intégrer la guilde au plus vite. Une fois acceptée dans la guilde, elle change radicalement d'apparence, adoptant un style bien moins austère. Peu après, lors du festival des moissons, elle participe au concours de Miss Fairy Tail, mais se retrouve pétrifiée comme les autres participantes. Lorsqu'Erza, délivrée par Natsu, bat Ever Green, les filles sont sauvées. Jubia part alors, avec Kanna, chercher des ennemis à battre. Elle se fera piéger dans des runes avec son amie, par Fried qui les obligera à combattre entre elles. Les deux filles refuseront catégoriquement. Quand Jubia prendra sa forme d'eau et détruira un lacrima (du Palais de la Foudre), elle expliquera, par terre, à Kanna en pleurs, qu'elle veut se faire accepter au plus vite à Fairy Tail. Jubia fermera ensuite les yeux, inconsciente. Elle sera, par la suite, sauvée par Mirajane et Elfman. Après la Bataille, Jubia sera vue avec Grey. Les deux mages tiendront un char sur lequel se tient un château fait de glace et des fontaines d'eau. Grey et Jubia seront déguisés en prince et princesse. Arc Daphné Durant cet arc, Jubia joue un rôle mineur, mais sa présence fût essentielle pour vaincre le thumb|Unison Raid de Jubia et GreyDragonoïd, car c'est elle et Grey, qui avec leur Unisson Raid, ont vaincuent les Golems de Daphné et permis de libérer le passage vers le Dragonïd qui sera finalement tué par Natsu, sa source d'énergie. Arc Edolas thumb|Edo-Jubia n'apprécie pas Edo-Grey... Jubia est vue à l'auberge de la guilde alors qu'il pleut. Jubia dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il pleut. Elle est ensuite aspirée par l'anima vers Edolas. La Jubia d'Edolas est très différente de celle d'Earthland, elle est très froide, et n'est pas du tout amoureuse de Grey: c'est Grey qui est amoureux d'elle. Elle est très sûre d'elle et arbore la coupe que Jubia avait au début de l'histoire, et sa tenue, légère, ressemble à celle d'une femme policier. La Jubia d'Earthland, quant à elle, passera l'arc entier sous forme de lacrima. Vers la fin de l'arc, Happy raconte tout à celle-ci et elle décide de changer de coiffure, croyant que c'était ça qui charmait Grey à Edolas. Arc de l'Île Tenrô thumb|left||Jubia veut faire équipe avec Grey Jubia fait partie des membres de la guilde sélectionnés pour passer l'examen de rang S. Elle fait équipe avec Lisana, meme si elle aurait préféré faire équipe avec Grey. Ils partirent vers l'île en bateau, et le Maître expliquera le déroulement de la première épreuve : une fois arrivés sur l'île, il y aura huit passages et chaque binôme en empruntera un, le passage sera fermé une fois qu'un groupe sera entré à l'intérieur. Dans les huit passages, il y aura un passage "calme" : le groupe sera directement qualifié pour l'épreuve suivante, 4 passages "combat" où deux groupes s'affronteront et un seul sera qualifié pour l'épreuve suivante, et 3 passages où le groupe devra affronter un des 3 mages de rang S de Fairy Tail, Erza, Mirajane ou Gildartz. thumb|Les coéquipières nagent jusqu'à l'îleAlors qu'ils aperçurent l'île, Natsu et Happy décident de prendre de l'avance en volant directement vers l'île mais se heurteront aux runes qui avaient été écrites Fried, déjà parti avec Bixrow. Ces runes empêchent les autres membres de quitter le bateau, et ne font effet que 5 minutes. Reby ne prendra qu'une minute à réécrire les runes pour Gajil et elle, et Ever Green connaissant les écritures faciles de Fried le réécrira également pour Elfman et elle. Jubia et Lisanna durent affronter Erza, contre qui elles n'ont rien pu faire même en dépit de leurs efforts combinés. Elles ne sont donc pas retenues pour l'épreuve suivante. Plus tard, quand Erza et elle-même cherchent Natsu, Wendy etc.., elles se retrouvent confrontées à Meldy, de la guilde Grimoire Heart. Débute un combat entre les trois mages, mais Meldy prend le dessus en envoyant un coup à Jubia qui l'envoie au loin. Pendant ce temps, Meldy explique à Erza que son but est d'éliminer certains mages de la guilde. Jubia est la treizième, et Erza est la quatrième. Cette dernière apprend ensuite que Gildartz est troisième, et le maître n'est que second sur sa liste, et que son réel but est de tuer Grey car, selon ses dires, il a tué la mère d'Ultia. Quand Jubia entend cela, elle se met dans une fureur incroyable, et dit à Erza de partir, car elle a décidé de s'occuper elle-même de la mage ennemie.. Juvia en rogne contre Meldy.jpg|Nous sommes à L’Île de Tenrô ,les Grimoire Heart on envahit l'ile, un combat s'engage :erza et jubia contre meldy(une des septs frères du purgatoire)jubia est terrassé la première par meldy et perd conscience , puis meldy fait une longue tirade à erza lui expliquant que grey est la personne qu'elle veut le plus tuer .Jubia sort de son état d'évanouissment et dis à meldy "tu veux tuer qui au juste" Jubia reprend l'avantage et parvient à mettre Meldy en difficulté, jusqu'à ce que Meldy ait recours à une technique de lien sensoriel empêchant Jubia de se battre correctement. Tous les dégâts infligés se reportent sur Grey, handicapant ce dernier durant sa filature d'Ultia et de Zeleph. Jubia rougit et est heureuse d'être lié à celui qu'elle aime et Grey rougit également. Finalement, Meldy décide de se lier elle-même à eux, afin que sa propre mort entraîne celle des autres. Jubia, la voyant prête à mettre fin à ses jours, décide de se blesser à la cuisse gauche afin de blesser Meldy et l'empêcher d'agir, elle blesse également Grey. Elle finit par lui faire comprendre que sa vie a de l'importance. Le combat cesse, et Meldy se retrouve avec Jubia à sa merci, mais sans intention de lui faire du mal. Plus tard, Jubia, blessée, part à la poursuite de Meldy et de Zeleph sur ordre de Grey. Elle ne parvient pas à remplir sa mission alors elle devient " une chaise" pour Grey et passe ses derniers instants sur l'île avant l'arrivée d'Acnologia qui détruira l'Île de Tenrô. Arc de la Clé du Ciel étoilé thumb|left|L'équipe de Grey Jubia part avec Grey pour récupérer une des pièces de l'Horloge. Leon Bastia les rejoint et ils se retrouvent dans une salle avec des cubers volants. Jubia comprend qu'on peut les déplacer en utilisant la magie sur la face où il y a la direction dans laquelle on veut déplacer le cube. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivent à entrer dans une autre salle, en plaçant quatre cubes dans un "trou" spécifique, ce qui ouvre la porte. Ils se trouvent dans une immanse salle dont on ne voit pas les murs ni le sols composés seulement de ces cubes. Cependant Sugarboy les suit et enferme Leon et Jubia dans ses "chiens". Grey part chercher la pièce de l'horloge. Leon gèle les chiens en libérant sa magie en utilisant partiellement le sort de la Glace Absolue, qui libère énormément d'énergie. Grey trouve la pièce et vainc Sugarboy. Ils rejoignent Natsu en train de se battre avec Byro. Tout le monde est présent et attaque Byro qui annule leurs magies. Arrive ensuite la Nouvelle Oracion Seis, qui bat tous ceux qui étaient présents.Ils se réveillent à Blue Pegasus, Jubia est en colère lorsque Bob dit avoir dormi aux côtés de Grey. Elle fait ensuite équipe avec Gajil pour protéger les églises. Ils rencontrent Gatman et Mary, dans un piteux état. Gajil et Jubia sont impuissants face aux Ruptures Magiques de Gatman. Gajil fait ensuite diversion, et Jubia enferme Gatman dans une prison d'eau. Elle résiste aux multiples ruptures magiques de Gatman, pendant que Gajil porte le coup de la victoire : Épée Divine de Karma Ferreux. Arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie thumb|left||équipe fairy tail BJubia entre dans les jeux en tant que membre de l'équipe Fairy Tail B aux côtés de Gajil, Luxus, Mirajane et Mistgun (Gerald), à la grande surprise des membres de l'équipe A est la remplacente de fairy tail. Lors de la première épreuve, elle se trouve confrontée à Grey, et lui explique qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de perdre face à lui (contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire): le maître ayant promis que si l'équipe B remportait plus de points que l'équipe A, ses membres pourraient faire ce qu'ils veulent des membres de l'équipe A, ce qui inclut Grey, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle décide donc de se battre sérieusement. Elle est la première à gagner des points pour l'équipe Fairy Tail B lors de l'épreuve "Cache-cache". Le quatrième jour, elle participe à l'épreuve "Bataille Navale" : le but est de se battre dans une sphère d'eau sans en sor. Jubia s'en sort très bien étant donné que son domaine est justement l'eau. 1044276 275905219216679 2047076386 n.jpg|Jubia frappe Leon Jeux magiques.png|Jubia à la bataille navale Jubiajeux.png|Jubia après avoir éliminer presque toutes les participants. Jubia grey.jpeg|Jubia et Grey contre-attaquent Jubia et grey vs léon et Cherrya.jpeg|Jubia bat Leon et Cherrya L'épreuve commence et la première personne à sortir est Rocker, le seul homme du fait qu'il n'y ait que des garçons chez les Quattro Cerberos (Toutous). Lucy invoque Aquarius qui provoque un Raz-de-Marée mais Jubia contre-attaque avec un Cyclone d'Eau. Elle élimine trois personnes en même temps mais est téléportée en dehors de la sphère par Minerva qui débute ensuite un combat contre Lucy. Elle la torture même après que le compte à rebours ait sonné la fin de l'épreuve. Plus tard, les membres de l'équipe A et B se retrouvent et le maître leur explique que les deux équipes doivent fusionner pour que le nombre d'équipes au tournoi soit pair.Le dernier jour du Grand Tournoi de la Magie, Natsu devant sauver Lucy, Jubia le remplace. Elle croisera en chemin Cherrya et commencera à se chamailler avec. Qthumb|left|Jubia doit affronter [[Cherrya Brendy|Cherrya]]uand Grey et Leon arrivent, Jubia heureuse de voir M. Grey lui demande quand leur lune de miel aura lieu. Leon est jaloux et se dit que c'est impossible que Jubia ne le remarque pas, le combat commence (Jubia & Grey VS Leon & Shellia) La bataille commence, Leon crée des aigles de glace et les lance directement vers Grey. Grey les esquive tous et fait un signal à Jubia pour qu'elle éjecte de l'eau pour faire une attaque combinée avec elle. Cherrya brise l'attaque avec la Danse du Dieu Céleste, Leon enchaine avec Ice Maker Water Serpent qui va tout droit sur Grey, qui est touché par cette attaque, Jubia crie alors son nom, Jubia fait la remarque que Mr Leon ou Leon-sama est fort mais Grey lui répond qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de gagner car ils n'ont pas le travail d'équipe. Ils combinent alors deux attaques et parviennent à les vaincre. Jubia et Grey apprenent que Sting et le thumb|Erza, Gazil, Luxus, Jubia et Grey face à Sting.dernier participant. Ils se rendent donc a l'endroit ou il se trouve ou ils retrouvent Erza, Luxus et Gajil. Sting s' apprête a attaquer mais il s' éfondre au sol et pleure car Lecter n'est plus la. Sting abandone et Milliana arrive avec Lecter dans les bras. Se dernier se jetta dans les bras de Sting. Fairy Tail remporte alors les grand jeux magiques. Arc Eclipse thumb|left|Jubia essaye de nouveau de séduire Grey Lors de la bataille contre les dragons, Jubia sera distraite par Meldy et risquera de se faire toucher par les minis dragons, mais Grey les protégera toutes les deux, en les couchant au sol. Ensuite, Grey voudra lui annoncer quelque chose d'important, et Jubia pensera qu'il s'agit de sa déclaration d'amour. Leon prévient Jubia qu'un mini dragon est sur le point de lui tirer dessus. Grey la pousse au dernier moment, et prend le tir à sa place, au niveau du pectoral gauche. Il se fait ensuite transpercer par plusieurs autres tirs de différents mini dragons, sous les yeux désespérés de Jubia. Un coup fatal à la tête, et le cri de désespoir de Jubia peuvent faire penser qu'il en est mort. Ultia va cependant utiliser sa magie de l'arc du temps au prix de sa vie pour remonter le temps d'une minute, ce qui va permettre d'éviter ce qui vient de se passer. Lors du banquet organisée par le roi, Jubia dira à Grey qu'elle est entrée dans une nouvelle ère pour le séduire et lui déclarera aussi sa flamme, mais celui-ci lui répondra "pas moi", elle ne le croira pas pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Arc Tartaros Suite aux événements du Village du Soleil et le révélation de l'existence d'E.N.D., il devient urgent de s'informer sur la guilde Tartaros, responsable du gel des géants et de leur village. Jubia est à la guilde, en train d'essayer d'attirer Grey à elle quand tout le monde apprend l'attaque sur le Conseil de la Magie. Un peu plus tard, c'est au tour de Yajima d'être la cible de Tartaros mais Luxus met en fuite Tempesta toutefois, lui et l'unité de Raijin reviennent gravement blessé. L'entrée en guerre est décidée. Comme l'attaque sur le 8-Island l'atteste, les anciens membres du Conseil sont des cibles pour Tartaros et grâce à des informations de Loki, ils parviennent à en détecter quatre. Des équipes sont envoyées chez chacun d'entre eux pour les protéger et tâcher d'obtenir des informations. thumb|Le mauvais pressentiment... Jubia et Grey partent pour chez Hog, l'un des anciens conseillers mais arrivent trop tard. Sur place, ils ne trouvent que son cadavre. De plus, quelqu'un s'est visiblement acharné sur la ville. Ils entrent en contact avec Makarof par le biais d'une lacrima de communication. Quand Lucy, faisant partie de la mission de protection de Michelo parvient à joindre tout le monde, l'ancien Conseiller finit par dévoiler l'existence de Face. Ainsi, ils comprennent ce que ce semble être le plan de Tartaros, l'élimination des neuf Conseillers semble servir à éviter toute riposte par l'aethérion, quand aux anciens membres, ils sont la clés du sceau de l'arme qu'ils convoitent, capable d'anéantir toute magie sur le continent. Toutefois, d'après Jubia, s'ils se contentent d'assassiner les anciens conseillers sans même leur poser de question, c'est certainement qu'ils ont une longueur d'avance et qu'ils savent déjà où se trouve l'arme. thumb|left|Libérés par [[Kanna Alperona, ils sont tous parés à l'assaut !]] Elfman est ensuite de retour, ayant échoué. Il rentre cependant sans Lisana, capturée, ce que Kanna lui fait remarquer en le critiquant ouvertement. Mais Elfman dit avoir perdu leur trace et se dirige vers une salle au fond de l'auberge. Kanna, perplexe, le suit. Elle ressort soudainement en transformant tout le monde en carte dont Jubia, les confiant aux Exceeds, criant que l'auberge va exploser. Les Exceeeds se dirigent alors vers l'Île d'Hadès, QG de Tartaros, qui d'après les calculs de Reby se trouvait au dessus de l'auberge. Ils atterrissent sur la face inférieure de l'île d'Hadès, qui est un cube. thumb|Jubia vainquant un membre de Tartaros Une fois arrivés, les membres de Fairy Tail sont relâchés par Kanna et partent à l'assaut. Les membres de Tartaros sont nombreux, ce qui empêche les mages de Fairy Tail de se rendre sur l'autre face du cube de l'Île d'Hadès où se trouve le QG de Tartaros. Ils combattent donc et alors qu'un des membres de Tartaros allait attaquer Grey par derrière, Jubia surgit et l'assome d'un puissant coup de pied combiné avec sa magie de l'eau, en lui criant comment pouvait il oser essayer d'enlacer Grey par derrière. Et la brèche qu'ils attendaient arrive, Erza en plein combat avec Kyôka, surgit du sol en la frappant, laissant un énorme trou dans le sol. Jubia, ainsi que les autres membres de la guilde, sautent alors dans le trou pour retrouver les prisonniers et venir à bout de Tartaros. Elle réapparaît ensuite après que le roi des Esprits a dissipé Alegria, pour venir en aide à Gajil et à Lucy qui se font attaquer par Torafusa et Ki-Su, en bloquant avec son Eau Nébuleuse les ombres de Ki-Su. Elle se fait ensuite attaquer par Silver, mais l'attaque de ce dernier est contrée par Grey. Tempesta arrive à son tour, produisant d'énormes flammes, qui sont avalées par Natsu qui arrive à ce moment. thumb|left|[[Jubia attaquée par Ki-Su]] Le combat commence alors et Silver commence par isoler Grey, voulant s'occuper de lui. Jubia s'inquiète alors pour Grey. Les deux sont alors en un autre endroit. Tempesta produit des tornades, qui emportent Lucy, Jubia et Natsu mais qui se révèlent inefficaces contre l'acier de Gajil. Le Chasseur de Dragon veut s'en prendre à Tempesta avec son Pilier du Dragon d'Acier, mais est contré par Torafusa. Ki-Su se lance alors sur Gajil, mais Natsu tente de le frapper d'un coup de pied enflammé. Cependant cette attaque ne fonctionne absolument pas contre Ki-Su, qui se dissipe comme une ombre. Jubia tente alors à son tour de l'attaquer mais il réussit à esquiver l'attaque. Torafusa surgit alors devant Gajil et lui assène un puissant coup dans le ventre. Jubia se fait avoir par les ombres de Ki-Su qui se déchaînent sur elle. Natsu, qui s'inquiète pour ses deux compagnons, se fait, lui prendre dans les éclairs de Tempesta. Les 3 mages de Fairy Tail ne renoncent pas, malgré les inquiétudes de Lucy, et foncent sur les 3 démons, qui les attendent de pied ferme. thumb|Jubia tente de frapper Ki-Su, en vainLe combat entre les 3 mages et les 3 démons continue. Jubia fait face à Ki-Su, qu'elle s'apprête à affronter. Elle tente d'abord de la frapper avec un coup de pied, qui se révèle inefficace face à Ki-Su, qui semble se dissiper en ombres. Ki-Su riposte en l'attaquant d'une frappe puissante avec son bâton, ce qui fait reculer Jubia de plusieurs pas, en lui causant des blessures. En plein combat, alors qu'elle vient de recevoir le coup porté par Ki-Su, Jubia ressent l'impression qu'une chose est en train de se passer avec Grey. thumb|left|Ki-Su raconte l'histoire de Silver, mais le combat continueKi-Su décide ensuite de raconter l'histoire de Silver a Jubia. Il lui annonce que le corps de Silver n'est qu'un réceptacle, un corps humain trouvé alors que ce démon en cherchait un. Il révèle alors à Jubia que Silver est en fait Déliora, le démon qui a pris la famille de Grey, et qui fut emprisonné par son maître, Oul, avec la Glace Absolue. Alors qu'il était mort, Silver aurait été réanimé par le coeur de Tartaros, capable de restaurer les démons. Pour cette raison, Ki-Su annonce à Jubia que l'histoire de Grey va se terminer aujourd'hui. Celle-ci, pas du tout d'accord, est furieuse. Ki-Su continue son histoire, alors que le combat entre les deux ennemis continue. Le pouvoir de Déliora a ensuite été reconnu par le Roi d'Hades, qui a accepté de l'intégrer aux Neuf Portes Démoniaques. Jubia, perplexe, demande à Ki-Su pourquoi le Roi d'Hades a accepté que quelqu'un maîtrisant une magie capable de tuer les démons fasse partie d'une guilde de démons. Ki-Su répond qu'il s'agissait là peut être d'un caprice du Roi d'Hades ou d'une force de dissuasion pour les autres démons, mais que quoi qu'il en soit, il a été accepté. Mais maintenant, Ki-Su s'apprête à apprendre la vraie histoire de Silver à Jubia. En fait, Silver, le père de Grey, est mort, à la grande surprise de Jubia. C'est la prédiction de Ki-Su qui s'est transformée en karma humain, selon ses propres mots. Jubia, suite à ces révélations, se demande qui est Ki-Su en réalité. Ki-Su maîtrise la nécromancie, et c'est lui qui a réanimé Silver alors qu'il était mort. Jubia entend ensuite une voix dans sa tête, lui demandant si elle l'entend. Jubia en conclut qu'on s'adresse à elle par télépathie. Cette voix lui demande si elle est la femme de Grey, et Jubia rougit à cette question. Jubia répond négativement et demande à son tour si c'est le père de Grey qui s'adresse à elle. Silver tient seulement à lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle batte Ki-Su, le squelette qui se tient devant elle. Selon Silver, il n'est pas aussi fort que ses confrères démons des Neuf Portes Démoniaques. Il est un nécromancien et manipule le président du Conseil, qui s'apprête à activer 3000 Faces. Jubia est impressionnée du nombre de Faces qui existe. Cependant, elle est consciente que cela achèvera également Silver. Mais celui-ci lui demande quand même de le faire, car le bien de Grey est aussi en jeu. thumb|Jubia, furieuse, refuse que Ki-Su se serve des humains pour assouvir ses capricesToujours en plein combat, Jubia tente de recontacter Silver, alors qu'elle se fait frapper par les ombres de Ki-Su. Mais elle n'arrive pas à le joindre, et se demande si vaincre Ki-Su est vraiment pour le bien de Grey. Ki-Su dit à Jubia qu'il savait que Silver voulait se rebeller contre eux. En effet, celui-ci était devenu fort et avait appris à maîtriser la Magie du Chasseur de Démon. Il était clair qu'il voulait se venger. Mais Ki-Su trouve cela bien, car ça donnait à Silver une bonne raison de "vivre". Ki-Su pense alors que Silver était un excellent pantin. L'histoire qu'il a rédigée et celle d'un père et d'un fils qui vont s'entretuer, et il semble en être fier. Jubia demande alors ce que Ki-Su pense que les humains sont, et apprend qu'il les considère comme des expériences. Jubia rétorque alors, préparant sa magie, que les humains n'existent pas pour assouvir ses caprices. thumb|left|Jubia immobilisée par Ki-SuJubia lance alors son attaque d'eau, facilement esquivée par Ki-Su, se déplaçant sous forme d'ombre. Ki-Su, lui, dit qu'il peut faire agir les humains de la sorte, et annonce même qu'il tuera Jubia, et qu'il utilisera son corps afin de tuer ses propres amis. Jubia ne le permettra pas, mais elle se fait soudainement saisir par les ombres. Ki-Su apparaît derrière elle, alors que Jubia est immobilisée par des flux d'ombre qui l'étreignent de toutes parts. Ki-Su demande alors à Jubia d'essayer de le détruire si elle ne souhaite pas qu'il manipule les cadavres, mais Silver sera également anéanti. Jubia essaie de se débattre pour s'échapper, mais n'y arrive pas. Lucy s'inquiète également sur Jubia, qui semble en très mauvaise posture. Ki-Su réanime également des cadavres au sol afin d'attaquer Lucy, qui ne peut pas être secourue par ses amis, occupés au combat. thumb|Jubia anéantie par Ki-Su... ?Alors qu'il l'a immobilisée, Ki-Su demande à Jubia si elle va vraiment supprimer le fantôme du père de Grey, si elle va vraiment couper le lien qui unit un père et un fils. Jubia se met à pleurer, car elle n'est pas capable de faire ça. Ki-Su constate comme il le pensait que les humains sont des imbéciles, car les sentiments entravent la raison. Natsu s'inquiète pour Jubia, toujours immobilisée par Ki-Su, qui la serre de plus en plus fort dans son étreinte. Annonçant que les humains sont laids de protubérences d'amour propre, Ki-Su écrase Jubia dans son étreinte et anéantit la mage de l'eau, sous les regards de ses amis, Natsu, Lucy et Gajil, qui n'en croient par leurs yeux. Ki-Su annonce sa victoire, ayant vaincu l'une des fées, alors que ses amis n'y croient toujours pas et sous les regards de ses confrères démons Torafusa et Tempesta. thumb|left|Jubia vainc Ki-Su !Étonnamment, Ki-Su se met à gonfler, d'abord par une boule au niveau de son ventre. Ki-Su se met alors à tousser, s'apercevant, tout comme Natsu et Gajil, ébahis, que Jubia s'est faufilée à l'intérieur du corps de Ki-Su. Cependant, Jubia tient toujours le même discours, répétant qu'elle ne peut pas rompre le lien entre deux humains, appuyée par Ki-Su. Ki-Su, lui, n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu tomber dans le piège de la magie humaine, alors que Jubia se remue à l'intérieur de son corps. Celle-ci annonce que les sentiments de Grey, ainsi que ceux de son père, même s'ils disparaissent physiquement, les sentiments subsisteront dans le coeur de l'autre. A ces mots, Jubia fait littéralement exploser Ki-Su de l'intérieur, croyant en le pouvoir de l'amour de chacun. Jubia fond ensuite en larmes, s'excusant grandement auprès de Grey. Silver s'adresse une dernière fois à Jubia, lui disant qu'il se porte bien et la remercie. Grâce à elle, Silver peut enfin monter au ciel, et Face peut également être arrêtée. Alors que Jubia s'apprête à dire quelque chose, Silver l'interrompt gentiment et lui confie Grey, ce que Jubia accepte. Magie et Compétences thumb|left 'Magie de l'Eau ': Jubia a été montrée capable de maîtriser incroyablemet bien cette magie. Il semble également que ses sentiments jouent un rôle clé sur la puissance de ses attaques. En effet, tout comme Natsu Dragnir, ses attaques sont beaucoup plus puissantes lorsqu'elle est en colère (ou jalouse). *'Déferlantes: Utilisée pour éloigner plusieurs adversaires elle fait une vague autour d'elle. thumb|190px|Déferlante *'Tranchants d'Eau:' Elle produit des jets d'eau qu'elle projette à une vitesse phénomènale de façon à ce qu'ils puissent trancher la pierre. *'Prison d'eau:' Elle emprisonne son adversaire dans une grande sphère d'eau jusqu'à noyade ou perte de conscience. *'Fouet aquatique:' Elle transforme ses bras en fouet et frappe l'ennemi avec. Il est dit qu'un vrai fouet ferait moins mal. *'Scie d'eau: ' Elle produit un long tunnel d'eau composé de lamelles tournantes qui tranchent tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. 830px-Slicer.JPG|Tranchant d'eau Lock.JPG|Prison d'eau Sierra.png|Sierra juvia fouet d'eau.jpg|fouet d'eau juvia eau.jpg|Bouclier d'eau juvia tourbillon d'eau.jpg|Tourbillon d'eau juvia attaque ratée.jpg|attaque ratée *'Bulle aquatique:' Elle tire simplement des boules faite d'eau qui aveuglent l'adversaire *'Eau bouillante (Sierra):' Quand elle est énervée elle se transforme en eau bouillante et attaque avec son propre corps. *'Dome d'eau:' Elle camoufle ses aliés quand ils se trouvent dans une zone aqueuse. *thumb|left|190px|tranche d'eauTourbillon: Elle lance un ou plusieurs vortex géants ou plus petit. *'Tsunami:' Si elle se trouve dans une zone ou l'eau est abondante, attention au tsunami qu'elle peut créer afin de balayer ses ennemis! *'Unison Raid :' thumb|left|250pxDurant l'Arc de la Tour du Paradis, Lucy et Jubia utilisent une magie particulièrement rare, Unison Raid. Ceci donne aux deux utilisateurs la capacité de partager et d'amplifier le pouvoir magique en fusionnant les pouvoirs magiques. Il semble que pour que l'Unison Raid soit possible, les deux magies doivent être de type identique, comme quand Jubia et Lucy ont utilisé la magie de l'eau en même temps de part Aquarius pour Lucy et du Contrôle de l'Eau par Jubia ; ou quand Jubia et Grey ont assemblés leur magie qui sont compatibles. thumb||111px *'Ailes de l'Amour - Monsieur Grey' C'est son attaque la plus puissante. Elle représente son amour pour Grey. Il s'agit d'un tourbillion dont le sens est indiquée par des flèches roses. Elle est sensée tout emporter sur son passage. Combats Principaux *Jubia Lokser & Sol VS Lucy Heartfilia : Victoirethumb|275px *Jubia Lokser VS Grey : Défaite *Jubia Lokser & Lucy Heartfilia VS Vivaldus : Victoire *Jubia Lokser & Lisanna Strauss VS Erza Scarlett : Défaite *Jubia Lokser VS Meldy : Match nul *Jubia Lokser & Guilde Fairy Tail VS Acnologia : Défaite Totale *Jubia Lokser , Grey Fullbuster & Leon Bastia VS Sugarboy : Victoire *Jubia Lokser , Guilde Fairy Tail & Leon Bastia VS Nouvelle Oracion Seis : Défaite *Jubia Lokser & Gajil VS Guttman Kubrick (Zentopia) : Victoire *Jubia Lokser VS Cherrya Brendy : Interrompu *Jubia Lokser & Grey Fullbuster VS Leon Bastia & Cherrya Brendy : Victoire *Jubia et Fairy Tail vs Phénix = Victoire *Jubia Lokser vs Ki-Su = victoire Détails supplémentaires thumb|Grey portant Jubia *Quand Jubia est triste, il pleut et quand Jubia est heureuse, il fait beau. Comme on nous le montre dans l'épisode où elle se bat contre Grey. Avant qu'elle le rencontre, il pleuvait tout le temps, c'est parce qu'elle était toujours triste et depuis sa rentrée à Fairy Tail, il ne pleut plus trop, car elle est en présence de l'homme dont elle est amoureuse. *Elle est follement amoureuse de Grey, sentiment qui n'est pas réciproque comme le prouve le scan 338. *Elle parle souvent d'elle à la 3ème personne du singulier. *Son prénom vient de l'espagnol "lluvia" '' qui signifie "''pluie". *Elle porte le logo de la guilde (en bleu) de Fairy Tail sur sa jambe gauche. *Elle semble être assez proche de Gajil, car elle s'inquiétait à son sujet lorsque Phantom Lord fut dissoute. *Jubia est la troisième fille la plus forte de Fairy tail. *Elle est plutôt douée en couture. *Elle a terminé troisième au concours de Miss Fairy Tail. *Elle considère Lucy comme sa rivale en ce qui concerne son amour pour Grey. *Jubia se faisait appelée "Femme de la pluie" quand elle était dans Phantom Lord *Jubia est arrivée 8ème du premier classement de popularité des personnages de Fairy Tail réalisé par Magazine Spécial Citation "Non ,que m'arrive t-il tout à coup? Pourquoi le coeur de Jubia bat aussi fort ? "à elle-même, quand elle a rencontré Grey ,épisode 25 "Oui ,Jubia n'est qu'une fille sinistre .Et pourtant malgré cela ,Phantom Lord l'a acceptée telle qu'elle était .Maintenant, elle fait partie des 4 éléments et elle défend l'honneur de sa guilde ." à Grey ,épisode 25 "Jubia est impressionnée, vous êtes vraiment prêts à tout pour sauver vos camarades... Et bien... je suis tombée amoureuse de vous ! ... Où êtes-vous passé Grey-sama ?!" ''Croyant parler à Grey après l'Unison Raid, episode 72. "''Jubia vit pour la personne qu'elle aime ! Si tu as aussi une personne que tu aimes dans ta vie, alors tu dois continuer à vivre pour elle !" A Meldy à la fin du combat, episode 111. "Grey-sama...Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas mais...ce n'est pas bien de faire cette tête face aux amis" A Grey chapitre 340 "Ca alors, ... Jubia est si heureuse que la pluie lui tombe des yeux !" à Lucy après le combat contre Vivaldus, episode 37. Stats Les stats de Jubia dans un chapitre spécial d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. *'Attaque : 3' *'Défense : 5' *'Vitesse : 4' *'Intelligence : 3' *'Amour Non-réciproque : 5+ COOL !!!!' Navigation Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Anciens Méchants Catégorie:Anciens membres de Phantom Lord Catégorie:Participants au Grand Tournoi de la Magie Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail B Catégorie:Mages d'Eau Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail Catégorie:Mages